


Chat Burglar: A Burglar AU

by Tobythenoob



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Burglar AU, F/M, So in this AU chaat doesn't have a kwami, These kiddos are gonna be the end of me, and there's some fluff, i s2g, there will only be minor sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobythenoob/pseuds/Tobythenoob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Story that takes place in my Burglar AU. In this AU, Ladybug is still a hero but Chat Noir is a notorious Cat Burglar in Pairs. One night, after one of his heists, he takes refuge in Marinettes house which he thought was empty. What will these two do when their paths cross?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

Notes:   
Okay so this is my first Miraculous Fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy. 

* * *

 

Marinette dropped her pencil on the desk and rubbed her eyes with her hands. She looked at the clock that read 12:36 p.m. and sighed. She wasn't even halfway done with her physics review, and, she had an English paper she still needed to write. She groaned and looked back at her bed, which looked more, and more, inviting with every glance at it. Not only was she exhausted from her normal everyday school work, she also had the pressures of being Ladybug. She thought about her most recent case, the notorious cat burglar Chat Noir. She hadn’t been able to catch him for the months he was on the loose, let alone even be able to see him up close. She had seen glimpses of him from afar, and seen him as he turned a corner, but never up lose. Who ever he was, he was good, she'd give him that.

She shook the thoughts from her head.she needn’t worry about these things right now, She needed to worry about quantum physics.She went back to doing her homework but when it became obvious she couldn't focus and kept nodding off, she decided it was time she took a shower to wake her up. She got up, went downstairs and went in the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

.:Meanwhile:.

Chat heard a click as the safe unlocked, Purr-fect, he thought to himself. He smiled then slowly opened the safe. He looked inside and grinned when he saw lots of jewels, and money stacked up. He grabbed the money and some jewels and put them inside a black satchel he had. He then looked back in the safe, making sure he left nothing behind and he saw a small pearl in a velvet box. He couldn't resist, he had to have it. He pulled up the box and it turned out to have been connected to a wire that triggered the alarm.

The lights flashed on and the alarm went off. Of course, how could I have been so stupid! He thought to himself. He quickly made his way out of the musem and once outside, he could hear the sirens a couple block away. He knew the police were just waiting for him. He quickly ran into an alley and climbed up a fire escape. He leaped from building to building loving the rush of adrenaline he was getting.

He knew he couldn't outrun the police, soon they'd be blocking every street and searching all the buildings around, so he decided on a place he’d take refuge in a couple days ago. He decided on a bakery that wasn't too far from the musem he was robbing. He was in there a few days ago, and overheard the lovely couple that owned it say they and their daughter were going on a trip to China for the next week. He knew that the place would be empty and he'd have plenty to snack on while waiting for the hype to calm down.

He spotted it in the distance and made his way hastily over to it. Cops were in the street below so he decided to go in through the balcony. He quickly slipped in through the window and made his way sloppily into the room. He was about to question why the light was on in the room when he heard a scream. He turned around and yelled out as well when he saw a girl in a towel behind him.

“W-what are you doing here!” He exclaimed

She looked at him with a confused expression. “I live here! What are you doing here?” She asked, giving him an appealed look.

“ Oh I just dropped by to say ‘hi’” he said sarcastically. “What does it look like? I'm hiding from the police!” He said in a harsh whisper.

  
Only then did it occur to Marinette that the Cat Burglar she had been chasing for months was right there in front of her. She looked at him up and down, examining him. He had a painted on black mask that was smearing away from sweat. He had bright green eyes and he wore a black zipped up hoodie with the hood pulled over his head and with, what looked like, cat ears sticking up in the hood. He also had black pants with lime green stripes going down them. He really lives up to the name Chat Noir she thought to herself.

After examining him she realized he was staring at her, she then pulled the towel tighter around her. She then looked over and saw her phone sitting on her desk on the other side of her room. Somehow she needed to get to it and contact the police. He thoughts were interrupted by Chat speaking. “Sit on the bed” he commanded. A small gasp escaped her as fear pierced through her body. Panic filled Chats eyes. “NONONONONONONO! That sounded wrong. I just need to keep you somewhere where I can keep my eye on you.” He explained. Out of all the things he’d be charged with if he were called, he didn’t need sexual assault added to it.

“Well, could you at least leave the room so I can get changed?” She asked. If she could get him to leave the room, she could lock him downstairs and call the police. Much to her dismay, he shook his head. “Sorry, Princess. I'm smarter than you think. I see your phone over there, and speaking of phones….” He said and walked over to the phone. He then took off the back and took the battery out and put in in one of his pockets.

He then went over to her drawers and pulled the middle one out. Hewlett through it, making sure she wasn't hiding any weapons in it. He then grabbed a random shirt and shorts and tossed it to her. “Here, change into these” he instructed.

Marinette looked at him appalled. “I'm not getting changed in front of you!” She snapped.

Chat rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna turn around, obviously!” He snapped back.

“You're a criminal, I don't trust you.” She said seriously.

“I'm a robber, not a pervert.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone. He then turned around and closed his eyes, for extra measure.

Marinette waited a couple seconds, pondering what to do. Finally, she decided to drop the towel and quickly put on her shorts and shirt. She then started to aske her way to the door that lead downstairs. But chat turned around and quickly ran up to her and pulled her back. “Sorry Princess, can't let you get away from me.” He muttered . He then lightly pushed her over to the bed and then went over to the door and quickly shut it. “Hey! What if I wasn't completely changed when you turned around?” She asked, frustrated. “It was quiet for too long. I stopped hearing your clothes rustle.” He told her. She simply snorted in response.

He then looked at Marinette and blushed. The shirt and shorts he had given her were too small for her. The shirt was tight and didn't come all the way down and left her stomach exposed and her shorts were tight as well and left most of her legs exposed. “Are all your clothes this provocative, Princess?” He asked with a smirk.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Well, if you would've handed me clothes that were on the top before rummaging through my drawers, they would have been better fitting. Instead, you gave me stuff that was at the bottom that I haven't worn in a year.” She retorted. “And don't call me Princess. I have a name, y’know” she muttered looking away from him.

He sat down on the bed next to her. He leaned in close to her, in which in response she leaned away. “ And pray tell, what is your name?” He asked her.

“Marinette” she said after a long while. “And now you tell me your name”

Chat smirked. “ I’d like to keep my identity to myself, thank you very much. But if you haven't read the news I’m Chat Noir, the one-and-only Cat Burglar of Paris” he said “But you can call me chaton” he said and winked at her. Marinette simply rolled her eyes in return.

 

* * *

Alright so an abrupt ending because idk how to transition to the next part. You can ask questions about the story on my tumblr @tobythenoob. Please leave kudos and comment thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave them!

 


	2. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn why chat noir steals, get ready to be hit in the honey nut feelios

Notes:  
Alright so people seemed to like the story so I'm gonna continue it.

* * *

 

  
An hour had passed byes they sat there in Silence. Suddenly, she started to wonder something that she should’ve asked herself in the beginning. She meant to put it lightly or ask some smaller questions leading up to it but she found herself asking it flat out.

“Do you have a weapon on you?” She asked him. Chat Noir looked at her, shocked. He had been surprised by the sudden question. He waited a could moments then nodded.

“Yeah, I do.” He told her seriously. Marinette knew she should be concerned but she found herself prying even more.

“What type of weapon?” She asked cautiously

“A gun.”

“Can I see?” She asked. Chat thought about it for a moment. He then pulled out a small black pistol. Immediately upon seeing it, Marinette knew it was a fake.

“That's fake.” She said flatly. The alley cat looked shocked to say the least. He then tried to cover up his surprise and scoffed.

“What? No! It’s totally real.” He said unconvincingly.

Now, Marinette had seen her fair share of guns as Ladybug. And she had seen enough real ones and fake ones to decipher a difference between them. She couldn’t see the safety lock on it and the way it was detailed told her it was a cheap fake.

“It’s a lighter. One of those old banned ones.” She pointed out. Chat looked at her then back down at the gun. He then sighed and dropped it to the ground. It hit the ground with a thud.

“Figures, I hold hostage the one girl that knows about gun” he muttered. He then sat on the other side of the bed, opposite of her. She smirked. He had nothing he could use against her. She’d take her chances in a fight against him and he had nothing could harm her with. But for some reason she started to feel pity for him.

“Why are you even stealing, no carrying around a fake gun? You honestly don't seem like the violent type.” She asked. Why wasn't she taking control of the situation? She should be demanding the phone battery back and calling the police, but, she needed some questions answered first.

He chuckled. “You don't wanna here that sob story” he said. He put his elbows on his legs and rested his face in his palms. He was smearing his painted on mask but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, it was all over. He could try to fight her to keep the phone battery of keep her in the bedroom but, he didn’t want to fight or hurt her. He didn’t need to add on to the list of felonies he had already committed.

Marinette thought for a moment but the moved to sit closer to him. “How about this, you give me a good enough reason on why you were stealing, and I won't call the police. I’ll let you stay here until they stop searching. Deal?” She said, raising her hand for him to shake it. “But, no lying” she warned.

Chat stared at her in disbelief. Was she really this kind to give him a chance? He raised his gloved hand and shook hers. “Deal” he agreed. Marinette looked at him and waited for his response. He thought for a while wondering where to begin.

“I do it to support my family.” He put simply. Marinette cocked an eyebrow. He sighed frustrated. “ Okay, well, uh, my mother and I left my father, who's a -very- wealthy man but also, abusive.” He said. He looked over at her and when he saw she was listening intently, he continued. “He would, emotionally, verbally and sometimes physically abuse us. My mother had had enough and asked me who I wanted to stay with, so I, obviously, chose her and now, we’re struggling to get by. Rent is hard enough to pay in Paris, let alone, put food on the table.” He continued on.

“She's working two jobs and she tries her best to show she's not struggling but I know she is…” He felt tears in his eyes but he fought them back. He didn’t want to show weakness in front of Marinette. “ I’ve tried… many… times to get a job. A job anywhere so I could help pay the bills, but no one wants to hire me…” He finished. A few tears fell down on his face, he tried to hide it by shifting his hood to cover his face but Marinette saw them.

She moved closer to him. “Does your mother know you do this?” She asked quietly. Chat shrugged in response.

“I don’t know. If she does, she doesn't mention it. I just tell her I got a job and that's how i’m bringing in the money. He replied. He then pulled the phone battery out of his pocket and handed it to her. “You can call the police now. I knew this wouldn't last forever.” He admitted.

Marinette stared at the battery and thought for a moment. She then pushed his hand away. “That's a pretty good reason. I guess you’ll be staying here for a while”

* * *

 

  
Short chapter because i’m tired and wanna go to bed. Hope you like it, I'm open to suggestions and critique, comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading! ^_^


	3. Shameless Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I give you shameless fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got some ideas and some help for the chapter from my good friend, alltimelownely.tumblr.com so go follow her. She's awesome.

A while had passed since Marinette had made her decision to not turn Chat in. It was a stupid decision none the less, but, she didn’t have the heart to turn him in. Chat on the other hand, couldn't believe his luck. How had he managed to have everything go wrong, and yet still manage to make everything go right?

He laid down on her bed and closed his eyes. It was surely more comfortable than the couch he usually slept on at his home. He opened them and jolted up when a finger jabbed at his side.

“Oh no you don't, Kitty.” Marinette warned. “There's no way you’re sleeping in my bed or with me tonight!” She said firmly. Chat whimpered involuntarily and blushed when he realized what he did. Marinette chose to ignore it.

“You can sleep on the floor up here or the couch downstairs” she told him. Chat considered his options. Although the couch would be more comfortable than the floor, he wanted to stay up by Marinette in case she had a change of heart about the police.

“I’ll stay up here… White you” he said and leaned in close to her when he said it. Marinette simply rolled her eyes and pushed him away. But he wasn't going to stop there. “ you know, your so cute it’s distracting.” He said. “Your purr-fect for me” he said with a smirk.

Marinette couldn't help but blush, and she hated it. She didn’t respond. Chat smirked even more. “You know, most girls dream about a handsome guy sneaking into their room and flattering her.” He pointed out jokingly.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And in these fantasies is the guy a Cat Burglar running away from the police? And does he try to keep her hostage?” She asked rhetorically. “And I wouldn't call you handsome” she said with a smirk.

“Then what would you call me?” He asked flirtatiously. Marinette put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment.

“A nuisance” she teased. Chat Noir laughed. “Don't tease me, Princess. C’mon, how would you really describe me?” He asked, actually curious now. Marinette just shrugged.

“I don't know…. Charming…. Cute….” She said the last part quietly in an attempt to stop herself from saying it. Chats face lit up when he heard this.

“You think I'm cute?” He asked teasingly. “Aww, Princess, if you liked me you could've just said that instead of me giving you my sob story.” He replied with a smirk. Marinette was blushing furiously now. She picked up a pillow and hit him with it.

“You stupid alley cat! That was a loaded question! That’s not fair!” She said angrily. Chat laughed even more. He then settled down and placed his hand on hers. “You know, your eyes are as blue as the ocean, and princess, I'm lost at sea” he said seriously now looking her in the eyes. Marinette didn’t know whether to reject him again or finally give in. She decided to just tease him some more.

“If you want a kiss from me, you’ll have to do better than that.” She told him with a smirk. Chat removed his hand from hers and looked around her room. He then spotted the game controllers by her computer and thought of a devious plan.

He smirked, “How about a bet?” He asked her. Marinette looked intrigued, so he continued. “ if I beat you in a fight in this video game you have, you give me a kiss, on the lips.” He said. Marinette raised an eyebrow. “And if I win?” She asked. He thought for a moment. “If you win…. I'll leave you alone. I'll even leave if you want me too.” He said honestly.

Marinette considered this, it’d be nice to have the cat out of her hair. “Alright. It’s a deal” she agreed and got up and sat in the chair by her computer. Chat pulled up a chair as well and grabbed a controller. The game loaded to the character select screen. Marinette chose the red ladybug looking character and Chat chose the black cat looking character.

The game opened up on a stage and the two characters stood across from each other. The timer popped up and counted down. 3… 2… 1… START! The game began and Chat was the first to make a move. He leaped at Marinettes character and kicked her character down. Marinette quickly recovered and leaped out of the way just in time to dodge his next attack. She jumped behind him and made a swift kick that made her sweep his feet away from under his character.

He then quickly jumped up and threw a flurry of punches at her. She only managed to block two out of the twelve punches. Her health bar was now half way gone. I refuse to lose to him she thought to herself. Her hands were getting sweaty at the thought of losing and the controller slipped out of her hands and fell underneath the desk. She frantically tried to pick it up while Chat ruthlessly kept battling her. By the time she popped back up to continue the fight, chat had already beaten her.

“Hey! That's not fair! My controller slipped out of my hand! I call a rematch” she demanded. Chat shook his head. “Sorry, Princess. No rematches. As much as I’d like to believe it ‘slipped out of your hands’, You have a kiss you owe me.” He said smugly.

Marinette sighed. There was no way she could get out of this. She made the bet and now she had to pay up. “Fine. Here's your kiss” he muttered and walked up to the cat and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. Looked up at him and looked him in the eyes. They were truly beautiful, and he wasn't really that bad of a looking guy. Maybe she might even like it.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She ment to pull away after a second but she found herself lingering even longer. Chat wrapped his arms around her slowly, seeing the long kiss as an opportunity to get closer. Marinette wrapped her arms around his shoulders and found herself lost in him. But as soon as she realized what she was doing she quickly pulled away and pushed him away. Her face turned bright red. Chat looked at her with a mixture of confusion and smugness.

“Now, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like it” he said with a smirk. Marinette just turned even brighter red. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore. She rushed up to him and started pushing him towards the trap door that lead to the rest of the house. “Out! Out! Out!” She said quickly. “You’re sleeping downstairs tonight!” She told him. Before he could respond, he was down the step latter and she slammed the door in his face. “Oh god… What have I gotten myself into?” She whispered to herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah some fluff and a kiss! Sorry if it wasn't built up well enough I just either write really well or really shitty there is no Inbetween. Ask questions, submit fan-art or just talk to me on my tumblr @tobythenoob and my ml side blog @chatnoirismyhusband. Thanks for reading! Please like and comment!


	4. Cuties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I leave you on not as bad of a cliff hanger as I wanted to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a week since I've updated I'm really slacking. Sorry for not updating sooner hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^

    Marinette couldn't sleep that night. She was still conflicted about how she felt about kissing Chat Noir. _It's not like it was a bad kiss…._ She thought. _Then again, I've never been kissed before, so what would I know about a kiss…. But his lips were soft and warm and he's kinda cute and- NO! Marinette get your head together! He's a criminal and your Ladybug you have to turn him in. It’s the right thing to do_. She finally decided, but as much as she wanted to do that, it just didn't settle right with her. Sure, he had a good reason on why he was doing it but it didn't excuse what he was doing. And he wasn't even really a threat to anyone, he seemed like he couldn’t hurt a fly. She sighed, she’d figure it all out in the morning.

* * *

 

     When she woke up in the morning to the smell of burnt food and the smoke detectors going off. She was confused at first but she didn’t dilly-dolly. She jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs to see Chat Noir in the kitchen surrounded by stuff to make breakfast food, such as: eggs, flour, sugar, pancake mix, and all that good stuff. He held a frying pan that had black (what used to be) eggs int. Black smoke emitted from the burnt food and Chat had a panicked look on his face. He looked up and saw Marinette.

     “Good Morning, Princess!” He said with nervous laughter. Marinette rushed up to him and grabbed the pan from him and took it to the sink. She turned on the cold water and the pan sizzled as it cooled down. She then rushed over and turned off the burner and then grabbed a kitchen towel and started waving it under the smoke detector, trying to silence them but they kept beeping.

     “What on earth were you doing Chat Noir! Trying to burn down the house?” She said loudly over the beeping. Finally, the beeping silenced and she sighed in relief.

     Chat smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “It would appear so, Princess. But in reality, I felt bad about last night…” He admitted, avoiding eye contact. “I kind of pressured you into that kiss and that wasn’t right. I’m sorry…” He apologized. He then looked back up at her waiting for a response.

     Marinette was speechless. How could she turn him in now? He was so sweet, and- dare she say- cute. She finally gave him a small smile. “ It’s okay, minou.” She reassured him. His face lit up like Christmas at her forgiveness.

     “I also did it because I wanted to thank you for letting me stay, should we eat?” He asked. He walked over to a stack of crumbly, burnt, and, misshapen pancakes. Her heart ached. Maybe she could tell the authorities about him and give him a heads up. She sighed, she’d come back to that later.

     She gave him a small smile. “As great as those...erm...look, I usually eat cereal in the morning.” She told him, trying not to hurt his feelings. His face then looked relieved, “Good, cause I really didn’t want you to eat these terrible pancakes. I tried them, they're disgusting.” he admitted.

     Marinette laughed. “Do you want cereal too, chaton?” She asked. Chat smiled and nodded. He sat down on a bar stool by the breakfast counter. Marinette started cleaning up the kitchen and discarded the pancakes and eggs.

     “So…. I’m Chaton now?” He asked with a smirk. Marinette blushed, “it’s just a nickname. Don't get used to it.” She told him. He just laughed in response. “ Whatever you say purr-incess” he said. Marinette rolled her eyes. She got out two bowls, milk, and a box of cereal. She sat down and sighed. Chat looked at her concerned. “What's wrong Marinette?” He asked seriously. MArinette realized that she couldn't keep it from him forever. “I…..I think I might have to turn you in…” She admitted. He looked, not shocked, but hurt. Before she could explain anymore there was a knock at the door. Chat quickly got up and ran upstairs into her room.

     Marinette slowly went up to the door and paused at it. She then cautiously opened it up and nearly panicked when she saw it was the police. She recognized the man as Roger, Sabrina's Dad.there were three other men with him but she didn’t recognize them.

     “H-how can I help you officer?” She asked nervously.

     “We heard your smoke detectors go off and smelled something burning, we wanted to make sure everything was fine” he explained

     Marinette was instantly relieved. “Ah! Uh, nope! I mean-erm- everything's fine!” She stuttered.

     The Cop didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure?” He asked. Marinette nodded.

     “Okay. But we are also looking for a Burglar. His name is Chat Noir. Have you heard of him?” Roger questioned. Marinette nodded.

     “Yeah, i’ve heard of him….” She said in a quiet voice.

     The cop continued. “Have you seen him at all?”

     This was it. This was what Marinette had been preparing herself to do. She had to turn him in she had too. But he didn’t deserve to be turned in. He was just some kid trying to help his mother pay the bills. He could change. She could help him. But what could she do to help him? She didn’t even know who he really was. None-the-less, he was depending on her. She could feel his nervousness from downstairs. She couldn't turn him in. She couldn’t bring herself to do it.  
“No. I haven't.” She finally said. The cop stared at her intently but then shrugged. “Give us a call if you do, okay?” He told her. She nodded and they left. She then shut the door and leaned on it and slid down to the floor. She couldn’t believe what she just did. Had she really just kept a criminal safe? What would tiki say? After a couple seconds, Chat came downstairs no sat down next to her.

     “I thought you said you were gonna turn me in.” Chat said not looking at her.

     Marinette had her face in her hands. “I thought so too” she admitted

     They sat in silence for a while. “Thank you… For keeping me safe. I owe you big time.” He said and rested his head on her shoulder. Marinette didn’t do anything but blush when he leaned onto her. She started to wonder something, and dared say it to him, even though it was risky.

     “Hey Chat….”

     “Hmm?”

     “Can you kiss me again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that was the chapter. I reallllly wanted to leave a cliff hanger at the part where Marinette makes a descion on weather to turn him in or not but the story seemed too short so I added on. Please comment and like! Especially comment! I love reading comments! If you got any questions or wanna do fan art go and talk to me on my tumblr @tobythenoob. Thanks for reading!


	5. SIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I dance on the line between light sin and SIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so remember when I said I wasn't gonna turn this story sinful? Woo boi am I pushing the limits. What can I say? I'm a sinner and I'm going to hell where I belong :')

  
Chat was taken aback by her sudden request. he knew he shouldn’t ask, as it might ruin his chances of kissing her again but before he could stop himself from speaking he blurted out,

“Why?”

Marinette just shrugged. “I guess I just want to test something” she admitted. She didn’t know why but she was curious on whether she really liked the kiss or if it was a spur of the moment kinda thing. She found herself lying to the police instead of doing the right thing and turning him in. Could it be that she was starting to get feelings for him? Well, that's why she wanted to kiss him again and find out.

She then got up and started walking toward her room. “ I don’t know, maybe it’s a stupid idea. Sorry for asking” she said climbing up into her room. Chat quickly followed.

“I won’t try to talk you into it. If we kiss again I want it to be your choice.” He said softly. It was true, he had still felt bad about forcing her to kiss him the night before. Marinette sighed. Why did he have to be so Noble all of a sudden. She turned around and faced him. “Alright. Let's do it” she said. Chat tried to double check with her but before he could say anything, she cut him off by making their lips meet.

It was a soft and gentle kiss. Marinette decided that she did in fact like the kiss so she pushed it further. She let her tongue run over his lip. Chat only pulled away from a second to say “Is, this part of the test?” But Marinette found herself wanting more.

She re-attached herself to him and kissed him more roughly, which Chat gladly accepted. He opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to enter his mouth. Chat then started to back her up onto the bed, when the back of her knees hit the foot of the bed she fell back onto it. She backed up on it making her way to the other side of the bed, allowing Chat Noir to crawl onto the bed and on top of her.

He kissed her this time, very passionately and they only pulled away to catch their breath. He then moved his way to her neck and found her pulse and sucked on it. He bit it lightly but hard enough that it was sure to leave a mark. Marinette simply gasped in response. She breathed heavily as Chat left kisses all over her neck. He then allowed himself to feel her bare legs. She was still wearing the shorts but they were small on her and left a lot of her legs bare, he wished he could feel her skin on his and feel how soft she was but he couldn't risk taking his gloves off and leave fingerprints, in case the police came back or found out he had been there.

He then started to leave kisses on her legs. He started at her knees and then moved it up to her inner thigh. He started to suck on the skin and leave marks on her. He looked up to see how Marinette looked and the mood instantly changed when he saw how scared she was.

“Marinette! I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. You could’ve stopped me. I should've asked for permission before I continued.” He said now regretting everything. Marinette gave him a smile and cupped his cheek with her hand.

“It’s okay Chaton. I’m just a little nervous….” She admitted. He smiled at her. “I think that's enough excitement for one day” he said and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

They were silent for a long time. Just listening to each other's breaths and soaking up one another's warmth. Eventually, it was Chat who spoke first. “So what made you come around, Princess?” He asked.Marinette shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess you just grew on me.” She admitted. “Was it the breakfast that sold me?” He asked jokingly. Marinette laughed. “Yeah, it was the breakfast that you oh so perfectly cooked” she said sarcastically. They laughed together.

`“You're hiss-terical, Princess” he said with a smirk. Marinette tried to get away from him. “That's it! No more cuddles for you! That pun ruined it” she said. Chat held her firmly against him. “Nope! You're not going anywhere! You should have known that once you start cuddling with me that there's no going back.” Marinette stopped struggling and turned around and faced him. She stuck her tongue out at him, and in response he kissed her nose. She smiled and giggled.

“Your pun-believable” she told him. He groaned in response. So this is what it felt like to have a taste of his own medicine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah my shortest chapter yet because I don't really have any ideas for this story. If you have ANY suggestions PLEASE tell me because I'm fresh outta ideas. I'm still trying to decide whether I want this to end happy or sad so yeah please give me suggestions I will love you forever if you do. Follow my tumblr @tobythenoob. Please like and comment, I LOVE comments ^_^


	6. ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I give you ALL the angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I finally know how I want the story to end thanks to my best friend Maddy, she's awesome. And I really, really, really, REALLY thought this was gonna be the last chapter but the my hand slipped and I probably have a lot more to go. So enjoy!

Three days had passed since that day. During those days, they had spent it snacking, watching cheeses horror movies, (which to Marinette’s pleasure, completely terrified Chat) and having many, many, _many_ , wonderful make-out sessions.

Chat Noir had never been happier in his whole life. When he lived with his father he had small meals that never filled him up so he could stay fit for his modeling career. He constantly heard his father and mother arguing and was forced to stay home schooled.

Now, that he lived with his mother, it was…..better….. But, it was still hard. Money was tight, so he still didn’t have enough to eat. His modeling career was over once he was away from his father. No one cared now that they couldn’t use him to get to his father for funding. He no longer heard the arguing but he could see the tears his mother held back at night when she was looking at the bills. She never cried in front of him, she tried not to let him know anything was wrong, but he knew. He went to school now, but, He went to a public school, not a private school like Marinette went to, that was dirt poor and not keeping up with the education that he needed.

When he was with Marinette, he forgot about everything. He forgot about his worries, his troubles, his whole life. It felt like the only thing that mattered in the world was her. He had only known her for a few days but he was certain he loved her. But, he knew he couldn’t stick around any longer. He had to go home. The hype was down about the robbery, the police had moved on. And any time now, the superhero Ladybug would be hot on his trail again. Marinette laid in her bed next to him asleep. It was around 3 A.M. He gently shook her shoulder to wake her up.

“Marinette, Marinette wake up” he whispered. Marinette groaned and slowly opened her eyes. “Chat, what's wrong? You should be sleeping” she said groggily. He sighed. “Marinette I can't stay here any longer. I have to go home.” He said gently. When he said this Marinette sat straight up instantly. “No! What if you get caught. Stay here longer, with me, please.” She begged. Chat Noir simply shook his head. “Marinette, I can't stay forever. You know that.” Chat Noir said softly. “Besides, I have Ladybug looking for me. I know she’ll find me eventually.” He said truthfully.

Marinette felt like there was a pit in her stomach. She was ladybug and had no intention of turning in Chat Noir. She wanted so badly to tell him the truth. To tell him she was Ladybug so he wouldn't worry, but, he was right. He couldn't stay forever. Her parents would be back from China in four days and they’d notice all the food missing from the bakery and house. She let out a sigh looked up at Chat. “Will you visit?” She asked in a small voice. Chat smiled “Every night.” He promised.

Even with his promise, Marinette couldn’t bring herself to smile. She’d miss him by her side in bed every night. She’d miss his puns (though she'd never admit it to him). Chat placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “Everything's gonna be fine” he promised. He then got up and made his way to the window. He then opened it up, made one final glance at Marinette, then leaped out. It was probably one of the hardest things he had to do. Marinette was just left in her bed in a cold empty space.

* * *

  
For days turned into one week, one week turned to two weeks since she had last seen Chat. She was beginning to worry that he had been caught or had forgotten about her. Her sadness and loneliness turned into rage and hate after one month of not seeing him. She was convinced that she had been played. He had used her emotions to allow him a nice place to wait out the police, well, she wouldn't allow it. She was determined to catch him now. Not as Marinette, but as Ladybug. She went out every night that week following the previous month, searching for him.She determined to catch him, to make him pay. She wasn't going to just sit around being sad over some boy, she was going to take action.

She was on the roof of a building when she heard an alarm go off. Her time had come. She made her way to the alarm that just so happened to be coming from the art museum that had been robbed last time. She landed on its roof when she saw a figure running away. “Oh no you don't “she said through gritted teeth and took out her yo-yo and threw it at the figure. It caught one of their legs and caused them to fall. She ran up to the figure and looked at them, as expected, it was Chat Noir.

“It’s over! You're going to jail!” She said angrily. Chat looked up at her. “Nonononono, you don't understand I wasn't the one robbing” he tried to explain. But Ladybug wouldn’t let him finish. “I’m sick and tired of your lies!” She said holding back tears. She picked him up by the arm and held onto him firmly. “You don’t understand! I wasn’t robbing the museum!” He said frantically. Suddenly, an unfamiliar and gruff voice sounded behind every them.

“He’s right you know.” The voice said. There was a ‘ _click_ ’ of a gun being cocked. Ladybug turned around only enough to see the man and the gun. She let go of chats arm and prepared to get in a fighting stance when all of a sudden the world seemed to move in slow motion as a million things happened at once. A police helicopter came ubove the building and shined a spotlight right on Ladybug, blinding her. She then heard chat shout “Look out!” And he leaped in front of her as she heard the gunfire and it struck Chat in the shoulder. She screamed when she saw him hit the ground and not moving. “Chat!” She yelled. She looked up to find the robber but he was gone. The helicopter left and went to go find the actual robber, leaving her and chat in the dark.

She couldn’t leave him there, they’d find him and take him in for the crimes he had committed before or frame him for being an accomplice, that is if he didn’t bleed to death first. She picked him up and carried him back to her house. She quickly de-transformed once she was inside her room. Chat Noir was still unconscious, which was good because she didn’t need him figuring out that she was Ladybug. Not yet. She took off his black hoodie and black shirt so she could examine the wound. She only allowed herself to stare at his abs for a split second. She quickly went and got the first-aid kit, some tweezers and some towels.

She knew she had to get the bullet out, so, she took the towel Sunday cleaned the blood off of the wound and then, used the tweezers to dig into the wound. He must’ve felt some extreme pain because he woke up groaning. He was also sweating profusely. His groaning and moan then turned into gasps and small yelps. “I Know Chat, I Know. I’m sorry but I have to get this bullet out” Marinette apologized.she dug deeper and deeper into the wound until she hit something, she grabbed it with the tweezers and slowly began pulling it out. Eventually, the whole bllet was out of his body.

She set it aside and wiped her bloody hands on a towel. She then got out the alcohol and opened it up. “This is gonna sting…” She warned the poured some into the wound. As soon as it hit the wound he screamed out in pain. She covered his mouth with her hands. “Shush kitty!” She whispered. She heard her parents walking towards her room. “Marinette, is everything okay?” He mother called up to her. “Y-yeah, everything's fine! I just, Ummmmm....., stubbed my toe really bad. I'm fine!” She lied. She crossed her fingers that her mother believed her. After a while she heard her mother call up “Okay… Call me if you need me” she said then, Marinette heard her footsteps walk away.

Marinette continued to tend to Chat’s wound. He was awake but not completely. He was breathing heavily but his eyes were still droopy, and He wasn’t completely aware of his surroundings. She took out the white ace bandages and wrapped it around it wound tightly. She then picked him up and lid him in her bed. She then crawled into the bed next to him and pet his hair soothingly allowing him to fall asleep. She sung songs to him which seemed to help him. “You Stupid cat, why’d you have to go and do such a stupid thing.” She said falling asleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weren't expecting THAT were you? Please leave kudos and comments, comments are my fave. I will 100% respond to them. Follow me, draw fan art, or just talk to me on my tumblr @tobythenoob #shamelessselfpromotion


	7. Short, Simple, and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I quote Bob's Burgers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after yesterday's chapter I was kinda excited to type up the next chapter, thing is, I'm running low on ideas to use so you get a tiny chapter. I have a personal goal of 1,000 words Per Chapter but I sadly couldn't reach that goal today I'm sorry

Chat Noir slowly opened his eyes. First, only half way, then, he closed them again, his eyelids feeling heavy. Then, he opened them all the way, forcing them open. He looked around, where was he? Why was there so much pink? He then turned his head and saw a figure sitting at a desk. Could it be?

“Marinette?” He whispered groggily. Marinette turned around in her chair and faced him. “About time you waken up.” She said and crossed her arms. He could have burst with happiness. He sat up quickly using his arms to support him but his right shoulder seared with pain as he tried to sit up. His arm buckled beneath him and he fell back down on the bed. He hissed in pain as he fell down. Marinette got up and sat at the edge of the bed next to him.

“Calm down, Kitty, you’ve been shot in the shoulder. You saved Ladybug” she explained. Chat Noir looked confused. “How’d I end up here? I remember being on the roof of the museum”

Marinette would've panicked but, she had already rehearsed his lie in her head a million times. “You said my name when you were unconscious, she knew where I lived so she brought you here.” She said coolly. Chat used his good arm to push himself up and he leaned in close to her, their noses nearly touching. Before he could say something Marinette quickly pushed him back down roughly.

“Oh no you don't! I’m still mad at you.” She said sternly. Chat just blinked at her. “What did I do?” He asked. Marinette’s mouth dropped open. “What did you do!? What happened to ‘i’ll visit every night’? You used me! You used my emotions to get you a warm place to stay while you waited out the police!” She said angrily. She looked away from him. “You haven't been back in over a month…. I thought you liked me….” She said quietly.

Chat Noir felt horrible. “Listen, Princess, I’m sorry. I was meaning to visit you but my mother fell deathly ill. I had to take care of her. We couldn’t afford to take her to a hospital. I was on my way to visit you yesterday but then I heard the alarm go off. I went towards it and tried to stop the guy robbing it but that's when Ladybug came and tripped me.” He explained. It was the honest truth. Marinette still didn’t look at him. After a long silence he spoke again.

“And I do like you. I like you a lot. I…. I maybe even love you” he said. Marinette glanced at him and sighed. “Chat, we’ve only known each other for a few days, how could you possibly love me?” She asked sadly. Chat felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He didn't have a response for her. He looked away from her and they sat in an awkward silence for a while. It was Chat who spoke first again.

“You saved me. I owe you my life” he said gratefully. Marinette rolled her eyes. “No thanks, i’ve seen it and i’m not interested” she teased. Chat laughed and placed his good hand over his heart. “My princess wounds me!” He said dramatically. They laughed for a while and finally looked at each other again, their eyes meeting. Marinette sighed. “I can't stay mad at you, Chaton” she said. She then laid down next to him and cuddled up with him.

They laid in silence for a while, listen to one another's breathing. “I’ve decided something, Princess” he said vaguely. Marinette looked up at him confused. “What's that, Minou?” She asked. “I’ve decided to stop robbing. I’m going to become a hero, like Ladybug” he said happily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep, there's a super small chapter and idk when I'll update again, I'll try to again in a week. The idea for Chat becoming a superhero goes to my friend Maddy. Follow me on tumblr @tobythenoob


	8. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I give you and little bit of everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE it has been a WHILE since I last updated. Sorry about that I just honestly didn't know where to take the story but I didn't want to abandon it, so, I got bored today, so bored that I wanted to write. So I wrote and I figured out waaaayy more stuff I want to happen in this story twists and turns are gonna happen! So, anyway, enjoy the story~

     Marinette laid there next to him with her mouth wide open. She honestly didn’t know what she expected. “Chat...that's...great? I guess…” She said. She didn’t know how she felt about this. A normal person would’ve been happy to say the least, but being that she _was_ Ladybug, she didn’t know how he could possibly do it. She had a miraculous that helped her with her agility and flexibility and boosted her strength. But Chat? He didn’t have that. He was just some kid that put on a costume and decided to go rob things.

     “Chat, you're...not...exactly in a good position to just ‘become a hero’.” She said carefully. Chat looked at her confused.

     “Well, it's not like I’ll go out right now and try I just got shot.” He said plainly.

     “Well Chat, you don't exactly have a good reputation. How would the people know they should trust you? The authorities are still looking for you. If you so much as show your face out in public they’ll arrest you.” She explained.

     “Not if you get Ladybug to explain to them I'm the good guy” he said smoothly. Wait, did he just say he wanted her to get Ladybug to explain to them that he's the good guy? Did he know she’s Ladybug? How could he know? He was completely unconscious when she brought him here! _Okay Marinette just play it cool_ she thought. She made a confused face.

     “What do you mean?” She asked, unable to hide the shakiness in her voice. However, Chat didn't seem to notice it. Good.

     “Well you must know her, right? She knew who you were and how to get here so you must've met at some point.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone. A huge wave a relief swept over Marinette.

     “Oh! Oh of course I know her!” She said. She thought for a moment. Maybe doing hero work would do some good in Chats life.

     She smiled at him. “Okay. I’ll talk to Ladybug about it. I’ll see what she says.” She told him. His face lit up. “Princess, you're the best” he said happily. He then kissed her on the cheek. She held him by his hoodie so he couldn't pull away. He looked at her confused.

     “Don’t think you're getting away so easily kitty” she said in a silky voice. Chat Noirs’s cheeks flushed a bright pink. Marinette roughly pulled him to her and clashed her lips with his. He moaned softly into her mouth. He slowly rolled so he was on top of her on the bed. He used one hand to hold himself up while the other he held up, not wanting to damage his shoulder more than it already was.

     Marinette dared to get a bit more adventurous and let her tongue run over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth inviting her in. As they kissed, Chat hated that he couldn’t use his other arm to run his hand up and down her sides. Then again, even if he could, the problem of gloves came into play again. Those damn gloves! He finally gave in and sat up away from her. Marinette whimpered a little when he did. He quickly fumbled with the gloves and took them off, throwing them onto the floor. He then hurried back down and met his lips with Marinette’s again.

  
     He held himself up still with his good arm, but with his bad one he slowly extended it until he touched her side. He lowered his hand to the hem of her shirt and slowly moved his hand under it and touched her bare skin. It was soft and warm, and she seemed so delicate underneath him he felt like if he made one wrong move he’d break her. He slowly and softly ran his hand up and down her side, allowing his fingers to drag across her skin ever so softly.

     This sent shivers down Marinette’s spine. She had never felt more alive, not even as Ladybug. She was now the one moaning softly. Chat then moved his hand further up her body and went to touch her breast but stopped.

     “Marinette is this okay?” He asked seriously. He didn’t want to scare her like last time. Marinette snapped back to reality, every part of her body was screaming yes but her logic was telling her no. She thought for a moment not really sure. Chat pulled his hand away and got off of her.

     “If your immediate answer isn’t yes then I don't think you're ready.” He said concerned. He didn't want her to feel like she was pressured into doing anything because she doesn’t want to disappoint him. Marinette seemed relieved that he made the decision for her. He was right, She wasn't ready. She cuddled up next to him, still wanting to be close to him.

     “Are you always this much of a gentleman when you visit other girls, chaton?” She said only half-teasing. He smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

     “Purr-incess, you should know by now that you're the only girl I visit.” He said sweetly.

      “Then how come you didn’t see me for a whole month when you left?” She asked, now very serious. He tried to brush her off.

     “I told you, my mother got ill” he said nonchalantly. He was relaxed, or at least on the outside her was. She could feel him get tense when he said it. This made her suspicious.

    “Don’t Lie to me, Chat” she warned.

    “I’m…..i’m…. Not!” He stuttered. She had caught him now. Now, she was furious.

    “You asshole, yes you are!” She said recoiling away from him. She got out of her bed and started walking away from him. He quickly got up to and tried to ease her anger.

    “Princess, Please-” he started to beg but she interrupted him.

    “Don't ‘Princess’ Me!” She snapped back. He just looked at her sadly, unsure of what to say.

     Marinette took a deep breath. “Why did you lie to me?” She asked, calmly this time.

     Chat sighed. “It’s complicated. You wouldn’t understand” he said.

     “Then make me understand” she said, softly.

      Chat seemed to be searching for words. Unsure of how to put it. “Well...you see, no...Um-I well-uh” he seemed to be unable to explain. He let out a long defeated sigh. “It’s just complicated.” He said. Marinette rolled her eyes.

     “If you can’t tell me the truth then get out” she said angrily.

     “Bu-”

     “OUT!” She yelled. She didn’t care if her parents heard her, She was angry and hurt.

     He let out another sigh and headed for her trap window before he headed out, he stopped halfway up the latter.

     “Please, just talk to Ladybug for me. If I can get her to train me, maybe I can solve this” he said, and with that he left.

     Marinette felt empty and alone in her room but she knew one thing for sure, she had to talk to him as Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I gave you a bit of everything. A little bit of fluff, a little bit of angst and a little bit of sin. Follow me or ask me questions on my blog @tobythenoob or follow my ml side blog @chatnoirismyhusband. Likes and comments are 100% appriciated!


End file.
